


Lost Twin

by TheRedWitch1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWitch1/pseuds/TheRedWitch1
Summary: Twins Korrine and Avery Stafford are two little girls that just started their first day of second grade. What happens when they decide to go against their mothers orders to never go into the woods behind their house?





	Lost Twin

Korrine and Avery Stafford had just finished their first day of second grade. The two sisters decided to, since mum wasn’t home yet and she certainly wouldn’t approve, to go to the edge of the woods behind their house. They first went inside to change from their nice, school clothes to a t-shirt and shorts, and exchanged their black ballet flats for their treasured muddy, old sneakers. The girls swiftly reached the door and were outside at the treeline. “Avery, mummy will be home soon. She will be very angry when she finds out about this.” whimpered Korrine. “And that is exactly why we must hurry so she doesn't find out. “Avery, please I don’t want to.” Despite her pleas, Avery pulled her sister into the deep, dark, depths of the forest behind her.   
Soon, the sisters had lost track of each other. Somehow while weaving in and out of the trees Avery had let go of Korrine’s hand. “Korri! Korri where are you!” Somewhere far away there was a blood-curdling scream. Avery darted off, yelling her sister’s name. After nearly twenty minutes of searching, Avery gave up, falling to the ground in an exhausted heap. She saw someone running towards her. She looked up, worried. Soon, she was in mummy’s arms. Mother had gotten home ten minutes before and had been frantically searching for the girls, but only finding one. Avery told mummy everything. How they planned to go play in the stream after school, to how she dragged Korri in and now she was gone.

\--Six years later--

It had been six years since the day that Korrine disappeared in the woods. Avery and her mother’s relationship hasn’t mended completely, but they were working on it. It would help if she didn’t bring up Korri every time they fought. She doesn't understand that while Korri was her daughter, she was Avery’s twin sister. She had never known life without Korri until that day, and she still has vivid nightmares about it every night. “Avery, will you check on Moochie?” “Yes mum.” Avery replied sadly. Moochie was a gift from her and Korrine’s father a year before he was killed in a fatal car accident. Avery opened the door leading to the back. As soon as she did, Moochie quickly slipped through and took off towards the woods.   
“Mum! Moochie got out again!” Avery hollered up the stairs “Can you grab her? I’m busy!” Avery got a sinking pit in her stomach. She hadn’t been in the woods since Korri. She anxiously put on her sneakers and jacket and followed Moochie outside. The stubborn cat quickly caught onto Avery’s actions and took off into the woods. Avery ran to catch up and soon she found herself at the stream. She scooped up the cat into her arms. When she looked up she saw a figure standing in the middle of the water. It looked to be wearing nothing but an old oversized t-shirt. It appeared to be trying to say something but there weren’t any noises coming out. Avery cautiously stepped forward, trying to get a better look. “Avery.” Her head snapped up. Her raspy voice sounded almost, pained. “K-korri?” her voice was shaky and nervous. She stepped forward and went up to Avery. Avery burst into tears at the sight of her sister again. She pulled her in for a hug and never wanted to let go.   
The girls started to head back to the house together, Korrine holding Moochie close to her chest. Avery was apologizing profusely even after Korrine had told her that it wasn’t her fault the first five times. Korrine, still as curious as she was six years ago, wanted to know about everything that happened. And by everything, she meant everything. Every time she thought Avery left out a detail she reprimanded her. And people say that I was always the dominant one. Avery thought sarcastically. She laughed and threw her arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.   
Soon the girls had arrived back at the house, together. Avery quickly called for her mother. She heard her stomp down the staircase in an annoyed manner. She was probably cleaning Korri’s room, again. She thought, apparently out loud, considering Korrine asked her what she was talking about. She blushed, “Did I say that out loud?”. Before Korrine had a chance to respond, their mother was at the end of the staircase. She looked up and stood still in shock. After her mind had determined that this wasn’t a hallucination, she started to weep and pulled her daughter into a bone-crushing hug. After their reunion Avery called and alerted the police, even though they had long since given up on searching and presumed her dead, so Korrine could get proper medical attention. After that was done, since it didn’t take very long due to Korrine just being underfed and dehydrated, they spent the rest of the night, and hopefully many more nights to come, as a family. A small, happy family.


End file.
